


Soriel Week 2019

by Dreamcreator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: Writings that I have done for Soriel Week on the lovely pairing of TorielxSans. Enjoy!





	1. Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> I swear that I am alive...barely. And I know that I broke my New Year’s Resolution to post a new chapter or new story every month. Hoping to rectify that pretty soon. The shoulder surgery went well, and still going through physical therapy until I see the doctor again to clear me. I have a new job now, due to the shoulder injury, which I am enjoying and still in training on how to due the job. So I have been tired and trying to rest from everything that has happened.
> 
> Basically that is the reason I haven’t really had the time to write that much and sadly forgot that it was Soriel Week. (Sobs in corner). I was looking forward to that. Still trying to finish up the prompts and hoping I can finish them, even though it is over by now. Please enjoy though and I hoped that everyone had fun with Soriel Week for 2019, be it fanfiction or fanart.
> 
> So please enjoy my many attempts at writing the beautiful pairing of TorielxSans!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale that belongs to Toby Foxx or the wonderful pairing of Soriel, if I did it would be canon for real.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans knows there won’t be anymore resets. Frisk had given up the ability in order to free all the monsters from under the mountain, and not to mention bring back the royal children: Asriel and Chara. The skeleton knows time will not revert back. He won’t wake up, back in the Underground, in his bedroom in Snowden. He knows that he won’t go back on patrol with his brother looking for humans in the snow, or having to enforce justice as King Asgore’s JUDGE. He knows Toriel is not isolated back in the Ruins, their conversations stiffled by an old and ancient door, that only opened one way. Their jokes the highlight of their day.

Sans knows that.

Yet…

Sometimes late at night or in the early hours of the morning, he feels that old dread coming back up into his spine, all the way up to his mind, the darkest parts festering; creeping into his thoughts.

_ **There will be another reset…** _

_ **Its not worth it…** _

_ **Why bother…** _

_ **Give up….** _

_ **It never mattered…** _

_ **It will be all erased anyway…** _

On those days, he locks himself in his room not wanting to be disturbed. Sitting on the carpet floor, leaning against his door. Just wallowing in misery and hopelessness. He doesn’t deserve hope, he does not deserve happiness, _why why why why why…._

“Sans?”

Sans then remembers Toriel. The woman who he loves and is love in returned. The woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, making jokes and puns to the end of the days. The one whose voice is calling for him from the other side of the door.

“yeah tori?”

He remembers Toriel, the before and the after.

“Knock knock!”

She has always been his constant, in resets and to the future along with the freedom of Monster kind.

“who’s there?”

“Dishes.”

“heh heh, dishes who?”

“Dishes a very bad joke!”

Their laughter echoes throughout the rooms, to the halls, and to the entire house. Yes there will be bad days, Sans thinks, and maybe one day… he won’t have them anymore. He won’t dread there not being a tomorrow or a future. As long as there is Toriel in his life. He will survive, and maybe one day, just live.


	2. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Life just happened in general and things had to be taken care of. I have been slowly working on this and got a few of the chapters down so I am hoping to be posting them up soon. Still trying to figure out the AU and Free Day, it should hit me eventually. I shall be moved by the SORIEL SPIRIT!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if I have kept everyone in character. Reviews and Constructive criticism are greatly appreciated for writers like me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope that you all will enjoy it as well.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale
> 
> Enjoy!

Truth and Dare always starts out as a game to begin with. For fun and laughs, and to enjoy with loved ones; but what many players do not know, is that Truth and Dare can turn quite serious, especially when it deals with matters of the heart. If they are meant to always be secrets, locked up forevermore. Never to be spoken out loud.

It was a rainy Friday night at Toriel’s house. Papyrus had taken Chara, Asriel, and Frisk to a comic con in another city with Alphys and Undyne, and would not be back until Sunday afternoon. So with time to herself, she invited Sans over for dinner and some pun offs. Her and the skeleton made each other laugh all the way through their meal, up to where they decided to have a nightcap. They sat on her couch and were on their second bottle of wine, giggling up a storm, when San’s made the suggestion of playing Truth and Dare.

Toriel smiled. “Of course my Darling. It will be fun!” she giggled, trying to take another sip from her wine glass. “I haven’t played that since I was a teenager!”

“heh heh, then lets do this.”

They started off with the basic stuff, like what embarrassing thing they did when they were younger, or singing the worst song at the top of your lungs kind of deal. When they reached their fourth bottle, it had become quite late, but neither goat nor skeleton realized it, paying more attention to each other with each Truth and Dare thrown at them.

Until…

“hic! tori… hic! yer turn… hic!”

“Giggle! Is it? Well my punny skeleton what will it be this time? Truth or Dare?” She poured herself another glass, as her friend contemplated his answer.

“heh, try dare this time...hic!”

“Okay! Giggle! I dare you… I dare you...”

She did not know if it was the wine talking, giving her the strength to say one of her deepest secrets and wishes she had kept close to her heart, the moment she had first interacted with her skeleton. Where she guarded such desires from ever escaping her grasp.

And she had let one of them out.

“I dare you to kiss me… on the hand...”

She let out another giggled, though this time it was nervous. Her furry face blushed with embarrassment and fear of her actions.

Sans blinked, letting out another hiccup. His stance somehow sobered up, and he set his wine glass down on the coffee table. “a dare is a dare...”

Slowly, but gently he brought her fluffy white paws up to his teeth, and kissed both of them. He looked up, his white eye lights staring into her bright red ones. They were both quiet, just letting the moment kick in or to sober up quickly and forget what had happen.

That was not the case.

“tori… truth or dare?”

Toriel licked her lips. “Dare.”

“i dare ya to kiss me… on the cheek.”

He didn’t let go of her hands.

She brought her face closer to his, her snout going to the left side of his face, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek then moving over to the other side to keep it even; both their eyes half lidded. They were slowly becoming sober with each passing second.

They both brought their foreheads together and looked at one another. Quietly, Toriel whispered, “Sans… would you please kiss me? On the lips?”

“...”

“… ya didn’t say dare tori...’

“I don’t want it to be a dare my love.”

“heh heh… neither do I sweetheart.”

Soon, both dared each other to kiss one another over and over again. Both daring themselves to love freely and truly for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things certainly got steamy though at the end! *Fans self* I hope you all like this chapter as I said from the above portion it was a lot of fun to write. Sans and Toriel drunk and giggling like school kids had me in fits! Hoping to have the other chapters out as soon as I can.
> 
> Anyway I hope that this chapter was enjoyable. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciate. Flames will be extinguished at the nearest exit.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So you all are probably wondering why I haven't posted in a long long while? Life just happened and that is all I can say. I have been slowly working on new stories and new chapters, but I am lucky if I can put down a word, much less a sentence. Or a paragraph. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you for reading my stories. It warms my soul and heart greatly! 
> 
> If you all have any questions about new stories or chapters that I have planned in the future, please check out my TUMBLR. That is where I am posting any updates.
> 
> Again thank you all for being wonderful amazing readers.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale or its characters.
> 
> WARNING: This has SansxToriel pairing in the story. If you do not like this pairing please do not read this story. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read. Thank you.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh Sans...” Toriel gasped as she looked at the night sky, the beautiful sparkling stars scattered around them from the great above. “Its truly magnificent!”

“heh, thought you would say that tori.” The skeleton set up the blanket down on the ground. He knew he had made the right choice in making their date into a night time picnic. He flopped himself on to his back, his arms crossed underneath his head, letting out a relaxed and lazy sigh. “might just take a nice nap here.”

The goat monster just shook head and placed the picnic basket on the blanket as she settled on to the ground herself. She didn't unpack the food from the basket, her gaze not wanting to leave the scene of the starry Heavens just yet. The stars brought back such memories for her, starting when she was a young girl, to the night all monster kind were banished to the Underground by the Humans after the War. To never see the sky or its wonderful creations ever again.

A bone shaped hand grasped her paw, awaking her from her deep thoughts of old. Toriel turn her head to see Sans sitting right next to her; his grin was cheeky, but full of love only for her. She whispered to him, “The stars are beautiful my love.”

“heh… not as beautiful as you tori.”

They kissed one another so passionately, so engrossed were they with their love, that they did not see the shooting star passing by in the nighttime sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed it! I do not know when I will post the next chapter or update any of my other stories. As I said, Life has happened and I am trying to overcome it. Though I am greatly please that I was able to write and post something up for you all to read. So please be patient with me for the next update.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Read and Review!
> 
> Dreamcreator

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is the first prompt and first chapter of Soriel Week 2019! I really had a hard time writing these prompts and trying to get a good story out of them, so I hoping that you all like it. If there are any mistakes please let me know, I do appreciate constructive criticism NOT FLAMES! They are not allowed in any fandom at all! They are banished completely!
> 
> Sorry about that rant, a fanfiction writer was being trolled and said they would stop writing because of that, and it makes me mad. Please dear readers, do not do that to writers, we will lose so many works of art that have not been created yet. So please be kind to everyone. It does matter what pairings or fandoms you are in, please respect one another. I think many people will know what I am talking about.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this piece of somewhat acceptable writing for this wonderful pairing! Reviews and kudos are most welcomed! I am looking forward to posting more stories in the future, and hoping my health will agree with me. To those wondering about older works they are getting down slowly and no I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN OKAMITALE. Still working on that!
> 
> Again thank you for being patient with me and I do hope you will enjoy this story and many new ones that I will be writing soon along with updates on older stories. I do have a tumblr page so you can find me there when I will be updating and you can ask me any questions about my works.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
